


Slow Paced

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: There was something to be said about being in a relationship of the romantic variety with Akaba Reiji.It was slow.





	Slow Paced

There was something to be said about being in a relationship of the romantic variety with Akaba Reiji.

It was slow. 

 _Incredibly_  slow. 

Not like that was a bad thing. Yuya didn’t mind a slow-paced relationship as he was in no rush to have sex and Reiji made it clear that he didn’t have much of an interest currently. It was something they easily agreed upon. 

But sometimes, Yuya had an urge or two. Nothing terribly explicit but he did want to know exactly when was the right time to give his boyfriend a kiss. Was he just supposed to do it? And not expect it to be awkward as all hell or be accused of forcing himself on Reiji?

Would Reiji even respond?

He could very well just do the embarrassing bit of asking him directly for a kiss. It worked before when they first held hands. He reached out, his hand awkwardly fumbling against Reiji’s before he retracted it.

The way Reiji looked away, as though he dismissed the action as merely accidental. Until Yuya spoke up.

“Ah, um… actually…” Yuya fumbled, simply reaching out and interlocking Reiji’s hand with his own. “Is this ok?”

The pause and sudden surprise in Reiji’s face. A slight rise in eyebrows and he stared down at Yuya’s hand before subtly squeezing back. He looked almost put off, Yuya didn’t understand but he heard no outward objection. Reiji would have made that very clear.

But that was holding hands. That was easy, hardly evasive. A kiss though… he didn’t know how to ask or even bring it up.

Yuya sighed. There was no point in dawdling.

“ _Reiji,_ can I come in?” He needed to be forward about this. Just directly ask for one and be fearless about it.

After all, what good was an entertainer if they were too scared to try new things?

“There’s no point in asking  _after_  you open the door, Yuya.” He briefly scolded him before closing his laptop and motioned for him to come forward to his desk.

Yuya laughed, rubbing the back of his head. At least Reiji looked to be in a good mood. That was something to be said of Akaba Reiji - whenever he was in his company, the mood of the young President suddenly lifted and his expression seemed less hardened.

Something Yuya looked so forward to.

“Something on your mind?” Reiji asked, slight concern behind his small smile.

Yuya walked forward to the desk, leaning over it and propping himself up with his arms. “Now that you mention… yea, actually.” He could feel his confidence rising by the moment. Even now, being under the stare of the powerful and brilliant Akaba Reiji, Yuya didn’t back down. The silence egged him on. “Do you like new experiences?”

A wary look.

“Depends on what they are…”

Yuya leaned in a little closer, a slight glint in his eyes. “Something a bit… adventurous, maybe?”

That interested him. He wondered what Yuya meant by that. Some new place he wanted to try and take him out for a date. Every place was something  _new_  since technically, Reiji wasn’t much for outings so much of the city had been unexplored for him - at least in person.

“Again, that depends.” Reiji matched him, leaning a bit forward. Admittedly, he enjoyed Yuya’s playfulness - refreshing and new to his environment. 

Yuya didn’t notice any sort of suspicion. Maybe this was good. He could take the next step forward and easily just… grasp the opportunity. “Like… this?” Without missing a beat, Yuya bent forward a bit more, quickly pressing his lips to Reiji’s. A brief touch, playful at best and he backed away just as quickly - doing nothing but beaming at Reiji with a bright smile.

What followed was… interesting. At least to Yuya since he had clearly underestimated how…  _bad_ Reiji could be. Perhaps bad wasn’t the right word.

He underestimated how red Reiji’s face could be, how wide his eyes could be. Yuya was ready to apologize, thinking he had angered him and this was an angered silence. That was… until Reiji looked away.

His body language was closed off. It wasn’t as though he were… angry. Yuya had seem him angry before, this wouldn’t be the reaction. He’d be grasping his hands tightly on the table, eyes hardened with a sneer on his lips. This was… something else.

Was..

Was Akaba Reiji embarrassed?

_Oh gosh, he is._

Yuya wanted to snicker and apologize, maybe tease him slightly about how his cheeks matched his scarf. But no… no, that wasn’t the right route. Sometimes, he needed to be serious. “A-Are you o-”

“Why did you do that?” Reiji quickly interrupted him. It wasn’t really intimidating.. more put-off. Like that time he wanted to hold hands, was he embarrassed then too?

Did… did these kind of things embarrass him?

“Well, uh… I wanted to kiss you. We’re going out and all and I thought…” Now he was getting nervous. Had he done wrong? Fuck, he had! Yuya began to frantically wave his hands. “I wasn’t trying to push or anything, no - far from it! I just really wanted to kiss you because I like you a lot and ya know, when you like someone a lot ya show it in various ways! We don’t have to kiss again, if you don’t want to! I’m really sorry Reiji, I hadn’t meant-” Yuya continued on and on with his rambling explanation and apology.

It gave Reiji enough time to study him and potentially unwind.

He was embarrassed, yes. Physical affection wasn’t something he was prone to or even used to - the concept alone was maddening but the actual act of doing them was enough to get his nerves on edge. He could hardly register how fast Yuya had kissed him or even the tingling sensation of his soft lips still on him…

“… it’s not that I don’t want to.” Reiji finally spoke up, his voice soft. This was a difficult thing to admit to. A matter of weakness. “I’m not…  _used_  to these kinds of things.”

Well, at least he was talking to him now. The blood flow must’ve gone from his cheeks to elsewhere. “Well, neither am I.”

Reiji snorted.

 It wasn’t the same league of inexperience and Yuya knew that. “Ah, uh… if you don’t want to kiss, we don’t have to.”

Reiji shifted slightly in his chair, a tad uncomfortable. “… I never said I didn’t want to.”

A light at the end of the tunnel and Yuya’s confidence that died a quick death was making a slight revival. “Oh?” He leaned back down, reaching his hand over to Reiji’s and grasping onto it. “Do you want to try again then?”

“… if it means we can do this  _properly_  rather than you suddenly springing it on me, then yes.” Reiji explained, his cheeks still a tad red - heat rising up to his ears from his sudden confession.

Yuya perked up as he leaned forward, eyes closing slowly as he saw Reiji closing the gap between them before their lips touched again. A slower kiss than before, sweet.

There was something to be said about a slow pace. It made the outcome much more worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this cute little one and decided to post it up here lol


End file.
